Universal Integrated Circuits Cards (UICCs) are also known as smart cards. Typically, UICCs are used in mobile devices in Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks for device identification. A UICC may include its own central processing unit (CPU), read-only-memory (ROM), Random Access Memory (RAM), as well as an International Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) profile and one or more SIM applications. The applications may control access to GSM/UMTS networks.
An embedded UICC (eUICC) includes many features new to UICC. For example, an eUICC maybe manufactured in different form factors; may be soldered onto a host device; may include multiple mobile network operator (MNO) profiles; and may have the capability to securely add, delete, and modify MNO profiles over-the-air (OTA). eUICCs have applications not only for smart phones, but for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications between Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices and infrastructure components.